47
by oshiruko
Summary: Ia relakan waktunya bermain basket, istirahat, belajar, hingga waktu berdua dengan 'Shin-chan'. Karena satu alasan, "Shin-chan, bila aku menjadi bintang paling bersinar di antara bintang-bintang lainnya, akankah Shin-chan menyadari—bukan, menerima keberadaanku?"/One-shot/based on mikitoP's Yonjuunana/AU!Idol!Takao/Warning inside. RnR? [EDITED, re-write]


Keheningan begitu menyegarkan setelah seharian menjadi pusat perhatian dan dihujani sorakan para fans. Selepas kegiatannya yang melelahkan, Takao putuskan untuk berkeliling kota. Ia ikuti kakinya melangkah ke sembarang arah, berhenti di depan _vending machine_ untuk sekedar membeli minuman.

Klontang, sekaleng _oshiruko_ keluar dari _vending machine_. Ia ambil minuman (yang menurutnya) unik itu segera, meneguknya cepat tanpa peduli kacang merah yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Takao menertawakan dirinya sendiri; tersedak oleh minuman favorit kekasihnya. Bisa dibilang, ia sedang merindu.

* * *

47

Warning : songfic, AU!idol!Takao, a bit ooc I thought. Sho-ai.

Pair : MidoTaka

Based on mikitoP's Yonjuunana (+ Sarishinohara) and Sashihara Rino (AKB48)'s scandal.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki,

((Note : tulisan cetak miring merupakan flash back, juga sudut pandang Takao. Enggghh maaf kalau membingungkan—))

* * *

Mata rajawalinya menangkap sebuah poster yang tertempel di dekat_ vending machine_ tempatnya membeli minuman tadi.

.

"_Shin-chan, kautahu? Idol group _GoM48 _mengadakan audisi member ketiga tahun ini. Tak masalah, 'kan, kalau aku mengikutinya?"_

"_Bukan urusanku, nanodayo."_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu! Jika aku lolos nanti, aku akan berusaha menjadi member paaaaaling bersinar dan menjadi center di semua single-single-nya! Shin-chan jangan lupa datang ke konserku, ya!"_

.

Dan salah satu impian Takao pun terkabul. Takao tersenyum teduh memandangi poster tersebut—poster yang mempromosikan single perdana miliknya, Takao Kazunari, sebagai anggota _idol group_ GoM48. Konser debut single terbarunya itu akan diselenggarakan bulan depan. _Shin-chan harus datang!_

* * *

Kegiatannya sebagai _idol_ merenggut waktu senggangnya, bahkan ia menjadi sering izin tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah, dengan alasan kerja-kerja-kerja. Tawaran _modeling _hingga drama (khusus untuk dirinya) datang bak air mengalir, dan Takao terima dengan senang hati. Ia relakan waktunya bermain basket, istirahat, belajar, hingga waktu berdua dengan 'Shin-chan'.

Ia relakan semuanya demi pekerjaan, hanya dengan satu alasan.

_Shin-chan, bila aku menjadi bintang paling bersinar di antara bintang-bintang lainnya, akankah Shin-chan menyadari—bukan, menerima keberadaanku?_

* * *

_[Shin-chan, hari ini H-7 rilisnya single perdanaku sebagai GoM48 loh! Datang juga ke konsernya yaa~! :3 *___ insert a photo*]

_[Tidak akan. Mati sana]_

_[Oke! Aku menunggumu, Shin-chan! C ya :* ]_

.

_[Shin-chan, aku sudah tidak sabar~ Shin-chan, Aitakatta~ :"( #H-5 * insert a photo*]_

_[Bukan urusanku. Aku tidak akan datang ke konsermu, KazunariIdiot, tidak akan pernah.]_

_[Jangan begitu! Konser besok lusa merupakan hasil kerja kerasku selama ini, Shin-chan! Oh ya, belilah tiket VIP, dan Shin-chan dapat melihat performance-ku dari dekat~!]_

_[Uang tabunganku bukan untuk kursi VIP di konser sebuah idol group yang berisi lelaki menari molek seperti wanita penghibur, bodoh.]_

_[Shin-chan bodoh, aku bukan wanita penghibur!]_

_[Sama saja, idiot.]_

_[Pokoknya datang, ya! :**** ]_

H-1.

Pagi itu Takao memulai harinya dengan optimis, seperti biasa. Ia sudah hapal koreografi luar dalam, dan menjaga kualitas suaranya selama berminggu-minggu; mengatur pernafasan, naik-turun oktaf, menyelaraskan dengan musik, dan sebagainya. Ia, Takao Kazunari, sudah siap. Akan menampilkan yang terbaik, karena esok adalah harinya.

Gemerisik isu-isu panas menggerayangi langit pagi Tokyo, membuat Takao gerah dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat latihan. Takao mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, dan ia risih. Manusia-manusia itu membicarakan isu—gosip yang sangat kejam tentang Takao.

((Dan 'gosip kejam' itu sebenarnya merupakan kenyataan.))

Di sebuah kios majalah, sekali lagi mata rajawali Takao menangkap sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Memuakkan.

Sebuah tabloid.

**[Hubungan gelap bintang yang akan bersinar—Kazunari Takao—dengan 'Shin-chan'!]**

Membaca judul artikel itu saja sudah membuat Takao mual. Ditambah dengan sub-sub artikel yang memuat berbagai _e-mail_ pribadinya dengan 'Shin-chan', foto-foto pribadinya dengan 'Shin-chan' (hell, itu adalah foto-foto lama—bahkan sebelum Takao menjadi idol!), dan segala privasinya dengan 'Shin-chan'.

Lutut Takao lemas.

_Ini salahku._

_Salahku, salahku, salahku, salahku, salahku, salahku—_

Dan pribadi optimis Takao menguap begitu saja, berubah menjadi pesimis.

.

.

H-1, pukul dua siang. Takao mendapat teguran keras dari produser GoM48.

.

.

_Shin-chan, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu. Aku ingin memeluk. Aku ingin meraung—_

.

.

H-1, pukul 21. 43, adalah kali pertama dunia melihat Takao menangis.

* * *

_Esok adalah harinya. Akhirnya tiba, tapi entah mengapa aku tak ingin melaluinya._

_Esok merupakan konser perdanaku sebagai GoM48, juga konser terakhirku di GoM48. Ya, konser terakhir. Hukuman atas gosip yang sedang marak di media. Produser-san memanggilku kemarin siang, meminta keterangan dan memberi hukuman yang menurutku cukup berat : dipindahkan ke brother group dari GoM48, jauh di Hokkaido sana._

_Aaaah, tak bertatap muka dengan Shin-chan selama dua minggu saja sudah membuatku stres, padahal kita masih satu kota. Bagaimana bila terpisah sejauh itu? Akankah aku kuat menghadapi masa hukuman ini?_

_Atau… aku berhenti saja?_

_Nee, Shin-chan, aku bingung._

_._

"_Ada perlu apa menemuiku malam-malam begini, nanodayo?"_

_Uwaah, padahal baru lima menit kuhubungi untuk menemuiku di taman kota, tapi Shin-chan sudah berada di hadapanku!_

_Grep!_

"…_! O-oi, Bakao—! Ini di tempat umum—" Shin-chan meronta saat aku memeluknya. Tak peduli, makin kueratkan pelukanku. Menumpahkan segala isak. "Izinkan aku tetap seperti ini selama beberapa waktu, Shin-chan. Lagipula publik sudah mengetahuinya."_

_Hening. Hanya ada suara kendaraan berlalu-lalang yang meredam isakanku, dan akhirnya Shin-chan membalas pelukanku, merengkuhku sayang. Dibelainya surai hitamku yang telah kusut, menenangkanku._

"_Kau tak apa?" bisiknya, terus berusaha menenangkanku dari tangis yang semakin menjadi._

"_Seluruh bebanku seperti hilang ketika kau memelukku, Shin-chan. Aku tak apa untuk sementara waktu—iya, hanya sementara waktu, hingga kau melepaskan pelukan ini, mungkin…?"_

_Sunyi, senyap. Tangisanku mengisi malam._

"_Nee, Shin-chan, manakah yang harus kupilih : terus melanjutkan karirku sebagai Idol di Hokkaido, atau berhenti dari dunia entertainment (sehingga dapat selalu berada di sisimu)?"_

"_Takao Kazunari yang kukenal tidak sepengecut ini."_

_Aku terbelalak. "Namun, Shin-chan, aku ingin berada di sisimu,"_

"_Kau ingin berhenti setelah semua kerja kerasmu selama ini hampir terbayarkan?"_

_Aku bungkam._

"_Aku akan datang ke konsermu besok. Berikan yang terbaik, atau aku akan mengutukmu. Lucky item Scorpio untuk besok adalah—"_

_Shin-chan menarik kancing kedua gakurannya. Meletakkannya dalam genggamanku._

_Drrrrt, drrrrt._

_[you received an e-mail!]_

_[Berikan aku yang terbaik. * insert a photo* ]_

* * *

Hari H.

Di balik panggung, Takao membuka gengamannya, mencium sebuah kancing. Pagi ini ia sudah menonton _oha-asa_ ((_"Peringkat kedua hari ini adalah... Scorpio! Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat spesial buat kamu! Bawalah benda yang kaucintai untuk menghindari kesialan, semangat!"_)), dan ia harap hari ini akan seperti apa yang _oha-asa_ katakan.

Sorakan para fans menyambut ketika GoM48 memasuki panggung. Mata rajawali Takao menelusuri tiap-tiap lautan manusia, mencari kepala berwarna hijau yang seharusnya mudah ia temukan, namun nihil. Takao tersenyum pahit.

"Oi, Takao!" salah seorang member menyikut Takao. "Beri salam!"

"Uh, oh—maaf." Balasnya. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tenang. Tak pernah Takao seresah ini sebelumnya.

"Semuanya~ Selamat malam! Terima kasih telah datang ke _Ace no Concert 2k1*_! …"

Dan kemudian kosong. Tubuh Takao bergerak bak robot yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar dapat menampilkan yang terbaik. Performa Takao sangat sempurna (tak heran jika Takao dapat meraih posisi _center_ secepat ini), namun senyum di wajahnya tampak hampa. Terus begitu hingga akhir—setidaknya hingga para fans meminta _encore_.

Sorakan _encore_ dari fans makin menggila. Bergegas ia mengganti kostum, memperbaiki riasan wajah dan rambut, mempersiapkan yang terbaik. Ketika ia hendak mengambil gel dari tas, ponselnya berdering.

[_Jangan buat aku menyesal habiskan waktuku (pula uangku) di sini, Bakao. * insert a photo*_]

Setetes air mata harapan jatuh melintasi pipi Takao yang sudah dipolesi riasan. _Gawat, make-up-nya bisa luntur!_

.

.

Sorakan menyambut ketika Takao memasuki panggung. Dua _track_ lagu dari _single_ perdana Takao menjadi pengisi _encore_ pada konser kali ini, mengingat konser ini bertujuan untuk mempromosikan _single_ Takao. Meski sudah berdiri di tengah panggung, mata rajawalinya masih belum menangkap sosok hijau itu yang seharusnya ada di hadapannya sekarang. Takao tersenyum kecut.

* * *

_Encore kali ini adalah single perdanaku yang bertajuk Even So, I Still Love You. Lagu ini kutulis sendiri, meskipun sangat cheesy, namun menjelaskan seluruh perasaanku pada Shin-chan selama ini; sebagai anggota GoM48. Mengenakan apron dan nekomimi, aku kembali ke atas panggung._

_Lagu terakhir kunyanyikan sebagai GoM48, di panggung ini. Tak akan kubuat kecewa seluruh fans yang sudah membeli tiket untuk menonton penampilan terakhirku. Pun Shin-chan yang (katanya akan) datang menonton konserku ini._

_Have you noticed  
(the person) mixed in the crowd  
Staring at you  
With my line of vision_

_Mataku menangkap Shin-chan di tribun VVIP.  
_

_Even if you didn't notice, that's okay.  
You don't have to notice.  
(but) if our eyes meet,  
I wouldn't know what to do._

_Pandangan kami bertemu. Angggh, apa yang harus kulakukan?  
_

_Within a group, I am the type that does not stand out.  
My (flat) chest is disappointing.  
I have no Pheromone at all.  
there are lots of girls who are cuter than me._

_Aku terus bernyanyi, meski sedikit gugup ketika Shin-chan yang (tampaknya) tersenyum ke arahku. _

"_Even so, I still love you."  
Say it out loud.  
So even me, who is negative,  
can hear it clearly._

_Namun rupanya, Shin-chan tiba-tiba ditarik paksa—diusir oleh segerombolan fans 'otaku'-ku. Ada apa? Kenapa? Shin-chan, aku belum selesai!_

"_Even so, I still love you."  
Say it out clearly.  
Stare at only me.  
Alright one more time "I love you!"  
"I love you!"_

* * *

Konser berakhir pukul enam sore, dilanjutkan _interview_ dengan Takao Kazunari. Dan dalam _interview _inilah, Takao mengakhiri karirnya. Dengan senyuman khas miliknya, Takao mengundurkan diri dari agensi GoM48, juga dunia _entertainment_ yang penuh gemerlap.

"Terima kasih kepada orang tua, saudara, teman-teman seperjuangan GoM, dan para fans yang terus memotivasiku hingga dapat hadir dalam _interview_ kali ini. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas adanya skandal yang merebak beberapa waktu ini. Lelaki dalam skandal itu—Shin-chan—hanyalah temanku, kami bukanlah pasangan atau apapun. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf, sebesar-besarnya, sedalam-dalamnya, tulus dari dalam hati. Saya harap para fans dapat mengerti.

Dan pada _interview_ kali ini, dengan hormat saya menyatakan kelulusan saya dari GoM. Terima kasih kepada para fans yang masih setia mendukung saya hingga saat ini."

* * *

_Tepat sembilan bulan yang lalu. Aku dan Shin-chan mengirim formulir audisi GoM48. Shin-chan membenarkan letak kacamatanya ketika amplop itu masuk ke dalam kotak pos—bahasa tubuh tsuntsun khas Shin-chan yang berarti, "Jangan memaksakan diri, nanodayo"—dan langsung kubalas optimis,_

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja, Shin-chan!"_

_._

_Enam bulan yang lalu, aku lolos audisi dan langsung menjadi member senbatsu GoM48. Kaget juga, namun aku senang sekaligus sedih. Sebagai ganjarannya, aku makin disibukkan oleh kegiatanku sebagai idol, yang artinya semakin jarang pula aku bertemu Shin-chan._

_._

_Tiga bulan yang lalu, aku mendapatkan single perdanaku. Semakin padat pekerjaanku, membuatku harus ijin tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub (padahal Winter Cup-ku yang kedua sudah di depan mata)_

_._

_Sebulan yang lalu, aku harus ijin tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah, sekali lagi karena pekerjaan._

_._

_Sehari sebelum konser sekaligus hari rilisnya single perdanaku, sebuah skandal menjatuhiku._

_._

_Pada akhirnya, ketika hari perilisan single perdanaku, hari itu juga aku mengundurkan diri dari GoM48. _

_Aku ini pengecut, ya?_

_Namun aku tak peduli. Pun dengan masa depanku. Asal dapat bersama Shin-chan, kurasa sudah lebih dari cukup._

* * *

_end_

* * *

a/n :

halo semua, oshiruko di sini. Selama ini saya hanya seorang silent reader di ffn, dan ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf bila masih kurang errrr. Maaf kalau kesannya nyampah, berantakan, ccd, dsb. Dan salam kenal fandom kurobas indo! Terima kasih sudah membaca!

08/04/14

re-write/edited : 15/04/2014

oshiruko


End file.
